


Wet Hot American Summer

by Theblacksheep24



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblacksheep24/pseuds/Theblacksheep24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela Isley has one more summer of freedom and for once in her life she willing to take some chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a couple years so i appolgize if i'm a bit rusty. I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are unfortunatly mine. I own nothing!

It was hot. No, it was much worse than that. The air felt sticky with humidity. Pamela had not arrived at the country club more than five minutes ago, and she could already feel her hair sticking to the back of her neck causing her to tie it up off of her damp neck. Tomorrow was the first day that the pool would be open, and it would start the summer season. Oswald, Pamela's boss, sent out a mass email requesting all staff to come in today to become familiar with the job they would be assigned to and meet the coworkers they would be working with for the season.

Pam didn't mind working all summer, it kept her out of the house for most of the day, it paid well, and most importantly, it kept her parents off her back. Working at the country club her parents and many several elite citizens of Gotham belonged to, helped restore some of their family’s reputation. The reputation that wouldn’t need repairing if not for Pamela herself, well at least according to her parents. It was bad enough that she was pursuing a career in botany but that she “chose” to live such an inappropriate lifestyle, well that just simply pushed her over the edge to problem child, and that was unacceptable for the Isleys. 

But this summer was going to be different. This summer she was going to let herself live a little, her parents are damned. She just finished her final year of schooling and successfully landed an excellent researching job at the University when school started in the fall, so she deserved a little reward didn't she? Or that was at least what Pam was telling herself. Pamela was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the other employees arriving. She lifted her hand up to block the sun, seeing as she forgot her sunglasses, her green eyes squinting to see. 

Stepping out of a sleek black sports car steps Pamela’s closest friend, Selina Kyle. 

“Nice of you to show up, kitty!” Pam called as she pushed off the wall she had been leaning on. 

Selina smirked and raised her sunglasses. "I told Oswald not to leave me in charge of the keys; he really should have known better." The woman half joked as she tossed the keys in question to her red headed friend.

"I guess I should thank you for being only ten minutes late," Pamela said voice lightly laced with sarcasm.

Selina hummed in agreement before turning her attention to the other cars now pulling into the parking lot. 

"Bout time you got here," Selina called over as her boyfriend and his friend walked over to where she was standing. 

“So the rumors are true. The great Bruce Wayne is working at our humble country club.” Pam teased. 

"I don't think this place quite qualifies as humble, Pam," Dick said with a smile.

Selina laughed as Pamela shrugged, “I guess you're right about that Dicky, now can we please get this day started already? It's twenty minutes into my first day, and I already regret telling Oswald it does one last summer." Pamela murmured to herself as she opened the front doors for everyone and began opening the various other rooms. 

"Oh come now Pam, it's no big deal. Plus it's our last summer together, all of us. “ Selina said as she set her stuff behind the counter at the information station just inside the front entrance of the building. 

“Didn’t take you for the sentimental type Kitty” Dick teased her with a wicked grin, only to be light shoved by the much bigger Bruce. 

"Shouldn't you be cleaning the pool skimmers dick? You are pool boy again this summer, aren't you? Or have you somehow learned to do anything else helpful?" Pamela questioned the youngest member of the group with her hands on her hips.

Not having a good comeback, since he was in fact still in the same position he had been for the three years prior, Dick just narrowed his eyes at the woman and flipped off the group as he walked out the side door that led to the swimming pool area. 

“Speaking of, what does Oswald have you doing this year Pammy?” Selina smiled knowing she isn’t supposed to use that nickname. 

Pamela sighed in frustration as she adjusted her ponytail she had put her red hair in earlier into a tight bun. "Oswald has bought a new snow cone making the machine and asked me to operate it.” The woman said in a tone just above a whisper. 

"Hey, that's actually kind of cool Pamela. Better than monitoring the lifeguards, second year in a row I drew the short stick on that one." Bruce offered with a smile.

Selina hopped off the counter she was sitting on, the same one that was her workstation, she was the main greeter of the country club. She worked at the booth stationed near the front entrance, and mainly directed the visitors to where everything was. 

"So you won't be in charge of the garden this year?" Selina asked concerned, knowing just how much joy that little garden gave her friend. 

"No, that garden is my baby, Oswald knows that I just have to work this new stand of his in what he calls the "peak hours of visitation." He claims snow cones and other ice products will surpass ice cream in summer treat popularity. His words, he talked to me about the importance of ice products for an hour the other day on the phone. Still better than any phone conversation I've ever had with my mother, though." Pamela laughed as she walked over to where her two friends were standing.  
Just as Selina opened her mouth, most likely to say something quick about how she despises Mrs. Isly, their boss, and owner of the country club, Oswald Cobblept waddles through the door. 

"It's going to be a profitable summer; I can feel it." He said with a cigar between his teeth. "You three go out to the pool, we have two new lifeguards you all need to meet, and I'll talk with you all about this upcoming season." He squawked as he walked past them and into his office. 

"New guards? I talked to Arthur yesterday, and he didn't mention anything." Bruce said his brow lowered in confusion.

"Well, lets go me the fresh meat then shall we?” Selina said with a mischievous smile as she led the trio out into the courtyard and down the pathway that led to the pool. 

Pamela had checked out as soon as Oswald mentioned new staff members. She tried to push down the feeling of hope in that she may make a new friend. She tried to give off the vibe that she didn't need friendship or any human contact but she still deep inside felt like something was missing, something maybe another person could remedy.

She heard her friends talking, but they sounded like they were behind glass with the redhead in such deep thought. Her hand pressed against the black rod iron gate entrance to the pool and looked over to where the sound was coming from. She saw Bruce laughing at something Arthur said and noticed Selina talking animatedly to a blonde that Pamela didn't recognize. The closer she got to the group the more she saw of this mystery blonde woman. She was doing some sort of impression, no doubt of Oswald, causing everyone around her to laugh loudly. The blonde must have seen Pamela out of the corner of her eye for she looked right at her. Pamela looked away worried that the blonde had felt her staring, but she reached the group she dared herself to look back and noticed the blonde still keeping her gaze, this time, a gentle smile gracing her face.

"Pam, this is Arthurs cousin, Wilson and this is Harley, they are our newest lifeguards," Selina said motioning to the two people standing in front of her. 

Wilson had merely waved and carried on with whatever conversation he had gone with Bruce and Arthur. Harley, however, smiled wider at the red head and extended her hand in a greeting.

“Harley Quinn, nice to meet you.” 

Pamela's hand stuck out and grasped hers by sheer ritual; her parents had instilled manners in her at a young age. It wasn’t until Harley let go of her hand that Pam realized she had held it. Selina was looking at her friend with curiosity and nudged her friend to get her out of whatever haze she was in.   
“Oh uh, Pamela, nice to meet you too. What caused you to decide to spend your summer slaving away here?" Pamela tried to save herself from her unexpected delay. 

Harley laughed lightly, "Parents just moved to this side of town, and I needed the cash so I figured it couldn't be that bad." Harley finished with a shrug.

"Oh it is, it is that bad," Arthur called over with a laugh.

"Don't listen to him, just don't let anyone drown, and you'll be fine," Bruce said with a reassuring smile directed at the newcomer.

“Plus if you get bored, Pam here is working the new snow cone stand, just right over there.” Selina pointed out still enjoying this interaction she was observing between her friend and Harley. 

"Oh god, I forgot, yes Harley please do stop by now and then to keep me sane. I don't know what worse, kids or sticky food, and it looks like I'll be handling both of those this summer."

Harley laughed and focused on the redhead in front of her, letting her eyes drift across the woman's body in what she was hoping wasn't too noticeable.

“Oh I'm sure we can find something to talk about, plus I love sweet things," Harley said with a wink causing heat to rise Pamela's neck and settling in her cheeks. 

Before Pamela could even think of a response or Selina a dig at Pamela's obvious blush, Oswald burst through the gate with a loud laugh. "Alright kids, let's talk money."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this!  
> -M

Harley just finished cleaning the last pool filter, secured it back in its place, and wiped her forehead. Although the summer had just started, it was already hot enough for the blonde to sweat. After going to the locker room and changing out of her lifeguard uniform, she looked out into the parking lot. She sighed to herself; her dad is supposed to pick her up, and he is late as usual. She noticed the lot is empty save for a green Prius. Bored and assuming her dad wouldn't be arriving anytime soon Harley heads back toward the pool. If she's going to be stuck outside at least, she could be comfortable. As she walked through the gates, she heard a loud crashing sound that seemed like it came from the snack stand that was by the other entrance of the pool. Curious, Harley wondered over to the serving counter and looked in. 

“God damn it," Pamela said trying to wipe off the snow cone syrup that covered half of her face and neck. Pam heard a laugh come from behind her that startled her as she turned to see who it could be. 

"Sorry! Didn't mean ta scare you." Harley said sweetly still smiling at the state of the redhead in front of her.

Pam’s face reddens at her current state.

"Seems like you've got yourself in a sticky situation." The blonde said with a smirk as she leaned over the counter to get a better look at the girl she was talking to.

“Ha ha. I was trying to fill these pumps with the syrup and one got the better of me.” Pam said in a huff. 

Harley smiled at the girl; suddenly happy her dad was late. Harley walked around and came into the shack. She grabbed a hand towel off the counter and ran some water over it. "Come 're; ill help cleans you up."

Pam looked up at the girl shyly before walking over to her. Harley lifted the towel up slowly and started whipping the sticky blue liquid off the redhead's neck. Pam feeling a surge of courage tried her best to say something smooth.

"Guess you meant it when you mentioned you had a sweet tooth," Pam said with a small smile finally meeting Harley's eyes. Harley's hand was so gentle and slow as it moved from spot to spot on the other girl's neck and cheek. It was if she was scared at any moment Pam would break the moment and leave.

Harley ducked her head slightly and giggled. “Always happy to help out a pretty girl.” After wipping off the last blue splatter, Harley put the towel in the sink.

Pam walked over to where she was standing on autopilot. For the first time, she wasn't thinking. Pam was a planner. Everything she did was calculated and with purpose, but not this, not her. She knew how it would sound to most; she just met this girl today, but it felt like she could breathe around her. She wasn’t carrying around the weight of her parents or the anxiety of the future that lay ahead. When she was with Harley she felt like everything around her slowed down and it was just the two of them. 

When Harley turned around to face the other woman she realized how close the two of them now were. She face was inches away from the red head, and she let out a shutter of breath. She raised her eyes to meet the other woman’s and saw her keenly focused back on Harley. Harley could feel her heart beating so fast she was sure it would jump out of her chest. She slowly leaned forward 

*BEEP,

"Ugh! You gotta be kidding me!" Harley grunted as she stepped back into reality.

Pam laughed at the girl in front of her sweetly; glad she wasn't the only one feeling something at that moment. "I'm assuming that's your ride?" Pam questioned while taking a step back and leaning on the counter. 

Harley pulled out her buzzing phone "Hey pop, yeah I'm coming. Be out in a sec." She pocketed the phone and gave the redhead a pained look. "My dad always has the worst timing." Harley slung her backpack over her shoulder and took the few steps forward to the other girl and leaned close to her ear. Harley could feel the girl tense up in anticipation for whatever Harley was going to do, and she smiled to herself. 

"See ya tomorrow Red.” The blonde said breath hot on the girl’s ear and she gave the girls cheek a quick, brief kiss before quickly leaving the shack and jogging out of the gate into the waiting car. 

By the time Pam realize what had happened she was alone again in the shack. She left out a long breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and tried to collect herself.  
“Get it together Pam." She muttered as she got her belongings and closed for the night. 

Xxxx

Pamela turned the handle of the heavy front door and stepped into her house. She took her shoes off and placed her keys on the table next to the door. She was about to walk straight to the greenhouse connected off the back porch, but her mother must have heard the door and called to her.

“Pamela is that you?” She heard the woman strain from the kitchen.

“Who else would it be mother?” Pam sighed knowing she really shouldn’t pick a fight the first week she’s home, but her mother just finds a way to push every single button the woman had. 

Pam trudged into the kitchen already able to feel the scowl on that no doubt graced her mother's face.

“I didn’t raise you to talk that way to your superiors. Is that how they talk up there at the free loving school of yours?” 

Pam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew this was an argument not worth having. Her mother would never see any perspective but her own. Her perspective clouded with ignorance.

"I'm sorry mother; I had a tiring day at work. Please forgive my tone I used." Pam said in a neutral rehearsed tone. 

Her mother nodded in agreement. "I guess that will be due Pamela, but please remember whose house you are living in this summer. Dinner will be ready in an hour, be washed up and down here by then." The woman never raised her eyes to look at her daughter; neither did she drop any disdain from her voice. 

When her mother turned her back to her Pam left and walked back into the main hall deciding it better to check on her babies after dinner to avoid another incident with her mother.

Xx 

She stepped out of the shower and whipped the fog off the mirror when she heard her phone ringing in the next room. She placed the towel down and walked with damp hair over toward the noise. “Selina" was displayed on the screen. The red head smiled and unlocked her phone.

“Speak.” 

"Pam! Is that anyway to talk to your oldest and dearest friend." Selina faked insult.

Pam half smiled to herself as she carried the phone back into the bathroom to begin drying her hair with the discarded towel. 

“Whatever Kitty, what do you need?" 

“I want to talk to you about your new girlfriend!” 

"What do you mean?" Pam asked eyebrows scrunched in confusing as she put on some clothes her mother would find respectable enough to eat dinner in.

“Hello?! Harley? Only the cute girl you were drooling over at the pool today.” 

Pam Redden, God, was she that obvious? "I wasn't that bad Selina!" She tried to defend herself, but she already heard her friend good-heartedly laughing on the other end.

"The rest of us already have bets placed. So if it would fit your schedule, please ask her out before the 13th!” 

“What are you …” Pam was cut off by when Selina hung up. She groaned and tossed her phone back toward her bed. Today had been a very strange day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you to any of you reading and enjoying this piece. I plan on updating this at a minimum twice a week, tentatively Mondays and Fridays! Let me know what you all think :)

Harley tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and ducked into the passenger side of her father's car.

“Good day kid?” Her dad asked as he pulled onto a road. 

Harley realized she was still smiling and looked back at the pool as they drove away. She saw no trace of the redhead and sighed as she slumped down in the seat. Harley’s mind was racing, she needed to go out tonight, be alone with her thoughts. 

“Yeah, good day. All the other staff members seemed real nice.” The girl said as she watched the buildings pass by.

Her dad looked over at her a smiled as he pulled onto the street that they lived on.  
"Well, your mom would be proud of you sweetie." He said with a gentle pat on Harley's knee. He parked the car in the driveway and turned off the key before turning quickly to the girl beside him. "Oh! I almost forgot that part you need for your bike came in the shop today." He barely got the whole sentence out before the blond bolted from the car and ran to the garage. The older man laughed to himself and followed his daughter.

Harley had already unlocked the door and switched the lights on and was sitting not very patiently on one of the work counters. Her dad grabbed the package from a shelf by the door and handed it to the giddy blonde. 

“Isn’t that the last piece you need?” He asked smiling widely at his daughter’s excitement. 

“Yes finally! This bad boy has taken forever!" The blue-eyed girl said as she carefully unwrapped the part and pulled out a toolbox to get started right away on placing the piece. She pulled off a dull looking tarp to reveal a sleek black motorcycle. She popped her neck and knuckles before sitting on a low stool and inspecting her work. 

“Looks amazing kid. When are you gonna take her out for a spin?” Her dad asked picking up the remnants of the box to throw away. 

“Tonight after dinner if that’s okay with you?” The girl looked up for the first time since she was handed the package. 

“Sure thing sweetie, just don’t stay out too late, nothing good happens after midnight.” The man tossed over his shoulder as he walked out of the garage and into the house. 

Xxx

“How are you all doing?” Pam asks softly as she ran her finger tips along the leaves and stems of her budding friends. She checked the soil of some of the new potted plants and turned a sun lamp on another. "I am very impressed with some of you." 

“Still talking to plants Isley?” Selina asked from her leaning position in the greenhouse entrance. 

"Don't let her bother you. She'll be leaving soon." Pamela said to her plants not bothering to turn around to face her friend.

"C'mon Pam, you've been pushing back dinner with me for days now. It's my treat, and you're coming." Selina said pushing off the doorframe and approaching the redhead. 

Pamela finished on last mist on one of her most recently potted friends and turned to face her human one. “Fine. Let me change out of these clothes and I’ll be out front in five.” 

Xxx

Harley finished putting the last plate into the dishwasher and turned off the sink. She checked her phone and smiled. It was only 8 pm, she still had plenty of time to finish her baby, take it out and shower before her father wanted her home.

Twenty minutes later Harley was wiping the grease off her hands and opening the garage door. The weather said it might rain tonight but so far it's clear night sky. She just wished it were a little bit cooler out so she could wear her leather jacket. She always felt badass in a leather jacket, well that would give her something to look forward to. 

She set an alarm on her phone in case she lost track of time and put her headphones in. She grabbed the helmet off the shelf by the door and mounted the bike. Her hands were shaking with excitement. She started the motor and took off into the streets of Gotham. 

Xxx 

Selina pulled into the parking lot of a worn down diner. 

"I don't know why you always suggest this place, Pam," Selina said 

Pam smiled as she stepped out of Selina way over priced car. "Because they have the best veggie burgers on this side of town and plus you love their milkshakes so don't even start Kitty." She smiled at her friend and opened the door for the other woman. 

"Why thank you, Pamela, such a gentlewoman." Selina threw over her shoulder with a wink as she walked to their usual booth in the corner. 

As soon as they sat down, a waiter came and got their order and left them to talk until their food arrived. Selina took a drink from her water with lime and smiled over at the redhead in front of her. 

"Okay, so we need to talk about the lifeguard situation."

Pam finished folding her napkin and placing it in her lap before she looked back across the table. “I hardly think whatever your insinuating counts as a “situation” Selina," Pamela said trying to keep her face neutral as she stirred her tea. 

Selina smiled and uncrossed her arms, realizing she might have taken the wrong approach here. "C'mon I didn't mean it negatively. I just meant we've been friends since fifteen, and I've never seen you look like that when someone was talking to you. She made you feel things, Pam. I had just assumed you were part plant by now with the lack of sexual interactions." 

Pam scoffed. “I’ll have you know.." Pam crossed and uncrossed her arms in frustration. "I have no problems with interactions, and quite frankly it is none of your business."

Selina’s eyes softened, and she placed her hands on the table, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. “I’m not your mother here Pam. I’m just trying to say, in my natural asshole tone that I think whatever it is between you could be a good thing.” 

Pam raised her eye line to match the woman in front of hers and let out a breath. She had certain triggers with questions about her love life, and she hadn't meant to be defensive, sometimes she just has a hard time controlling her reactions. She thought about the next thing she'd say for a beat and decided the best tactic and proceeded.

"Well… we did have a moment after everyone left." Pam murmured with a hint of a blush creeping up her neck.

“A moment!” Selina said a little too excitedly for the empty restaurant. “Well dammit Pam out with it!”

xxx

Harley loved the feelings of flying through the streets of the city. She preferred riding at night; she felt protected by the darkness. A song ended on the playlist she was listening to, and she heard her stomach growl. She seemed always to be hungry, but hey she had a high metabolism. She turned the corner and saw the neon lights of a diner up ahead and turned the throttle of her bike. A milkshake and fries sounded like heaven right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late everyone! I had to move cross country and then I got sick because I was so stressed :( But I cracked this out tonight, hope its okay. <3

"You were so going to kiss her, Pam!" Selina exclaimed a little too loudly in the nearly empty diner. 

Pam blushed in response. "Well her dad arrived before anything too interesting happened so who knows," Pam responded

"For someone with so much confidence, you seem a little doubtful," Selina said eyeing the girl in front of her. 

“It’s not necessarily doubt, it just uncharted territory I guess. Plus I haven’t had enough time to figure her out. I can hardly read her and never know what she’s going to do next.” Pam said in frustration. 

"Well, what did she do after her dad called her? I'd say that would give you some inclination to her feelings. There’s a big difference between a hug and a handshake Pamela.” Selina said with a smirk 

Pam braced herself for the outburst she knew she would soon hear her response. "She kisses me on the cheek."

Selina’s mouth dropped slightly; she hadn't expected the blonde to be so bold for the first encounter with her redhead friend. "Well hot damn, I like this girl." 

Pamela smiled shyly “I do too.” 

“So are you going to talk to her at work tomorrow? You just can’t let her make all the moves. She might think you’re not interested.” Selina said as she spooned the last mouthful of her chocolate milkshake. 

Pamela was about to answer when the bell by the door chimed, and she looked up. Selina saw Pam freeze and turned to see who had entered the restaurant.

Xxxx

Harley pulled into a parking space near the neon light of the diner. She put her helmet on the seat and kicked the kickstand. She shook her hair a little bit, trying her best to get rid of any helmet hair and walked over to the door. She read the name "Sammy's" and smiled as she pushed the thing silver bar that ran across the glass entrance. A bell chimed above her, and she looks around the restaurant to try to figure out if it was self-seating. Her eyes panned from right to left until she saw her; in the last booth along the side that was lined with windows, sat two familiar faces.   
She bounced from foot to foot not sure what to do with herself. Normally she wasn’t so reserved, but she had been thinking about the redhead all evening and seeing her so soon kind of put a shock in her system. 

Selina sat there reveling in the moment. She could feel both girls longing for the other one to make a move but observed them both remain motionless. Deciding she couldn't take the awkward silence anymore, she motioned over toward the blonde. Harley smiled and started walking over toward their table. Before Harley reached the table, Selina moved over in the booth to make room for the girl and quietly whispered to Pam with a wink. 

“Don’t make me do everything.” 

Harley reached the table and set her backpack down at her feet. “You guys sure you don’t mind me joining ya? I don’t mind eatin’ alone.” Harley said.

"Of course, we don't mind. Right, Pam?" Selina said with a smile that seemed genuinely interested in the new company. 

"Yeah of course," Pamela said reaching the blonde's eyes and smiling. Pam felt a light kick under the table, taking the hint she asked the blonde "So what brings you here?”

Harley relaxed into the seat, picked her legs up to sit cross-legged. “I was out on a ride and got hungry. I saw the sign and thought they might have a good milkshake.” Harley said noticing Selina now empty glass. 

"Oh, they do," Selina said while reaching into her pocket to pull out her vibrating phone. She looked up at Pam with a mischievous look in her eye. "It's Bruce; I forgot I was supposed to meet him later tonight. Harley, could Pam possibly get a ride home with you?" 

Pamela tried to keep a calm exterior. At the moment she felt like killing Selina, but she had a sneaking feeling she'd end up thanking her later.

Harley smiled at the brunette next to her shaking her head. “Yeah it’s no problem, that is as long as Pam is okay with it.” Harley turned her eyes toward the redhead. 

“Go ahead Selina, don’t keep your boy waiting.” 

Selina excused herself from the booth and left the restaurant. Sending a small wave and wink over her shoulder toward Pam. Pam signaled for a waiter to come so Harley could get her shake.

xxx

"That's how I woke up in a Denny's parking lot at 4 am with honey mustard all over me," Harley said holding back laughter as Pamela wiped tears from her eyes that fell from laughing continuously at Harley’s stories. 

"Oh, my god. I don't even know what to say to that." Pamela said with a smile.  
Harley finished her chocolate shake and pushed it aside. 

"So Pam, tell me more about yourself," Harley asked leaning back in the booth.

"Um, I just finished my degree, and I just landed a job researching plant DNA at Gotham University. I'm very excited to start working. I'll start that in the fall. Until then I'm working for Oswald one more time. Oh god, I'm so boring aren't I?" Pam said looking down onto her lap.

“No way,” Harley said one hand under her chin. “I love science people. That’s so far from what I do, I think if fascinating.” 

Pamela smiles “Well that's a refreshing response. My parents think I'm wasting my life away. God forbid their daughter to be a doctor and a lesbian." Pam said with a scoff before realizing all of what she said, and her eyes grew wide with surprise.

Harley smiled care freely. Pamela couldn’t believe the woman in front of her didn’t even bat an eye. Who was this girl and where the hell did she come from?

"Well, if I'm perfectly honest, I prefer my doctors to be lesbians," Harley said with a wink.

Pam chuckled, for the first time in awhile she left to go. Harley looked at her phone and saw the time. She smiled at Pam thinking.

“You ready to get out of here?” Harley said spinning her keys on her finger. 

Pamela nodded and followed her out. Once they were out of the restaurant, the redhead started looking for a car but didn't see one. Confused she turned to the blonde.

"Where is your car?" Pamela turned to Harley's head cocked like a confused puppy.

Harley laughed, “My baby is over there.” She pointed to her bike under the light. She turned and saw Pam’s steps slowed a bit. “I promise you’ll be safe. You can wear the helmet if you want.” Harley said handing it to her as she straddled her bike. She turned to the other girl and patted the seat behind her. “C’mon scaredy cat.” She smiled. 

Pamela cautiously approached the bike and sat behind Harley.   
“I totally have to wrap my arms around you don’t you?” Pamela said smiling and laughing at herself. 

Harley laughed and leaned her head back to rest on Pam's shoulder. "Well, that would be the safest situation Red."

Pamela rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her face. “Alright, where are we going goofball.”


	5. Chapter 5

Pam's grip on Harley started out almost painfully tight. Her hands were clasped tightly around each other and rested just above the blonde driver's bellybutton. Harley didn't mind, though if anything she would have allowed Pam to do whatever she needed for her to feel comfortable with her. She was watching her speed, going about half of what she would usually be going if it was just herself on the bike. The traffic light a block ahead of them turned yellow, so Harley prepared to stop. Once Harley's feet were safely supporting the two of them on the ground, she turned to the redhead behind her. 

"What time do you need to be home?" Harley asked looking into the other girl's green eyes.

"I don't have a set time. My parents don't care that much." When the sentence left Pam's mouth, she realized how pathetic she sounded and worried oh what the girl she was currently still holding very tightly thought of her. Speaking of maybe she should loosen her grip, but safety is important.

"Well I'm sure they do, and if they don't you obviously didn't get your intelligence from them because of their idiots," Harley said with a smile and leaned forward to bump her forehead against the other girl's helmet making Pam smile at her goofy behavior. 

"You're such a dork," Pam said smiling despite herself. "So are you planning on whisking me away to some hidden Gotham treasure and woe me?"

Harley laughed at that shaking her head. “I wish, but this ain’t metropolis, so I don't think there's anything I can woo you around her Red." Harley winked when the nickname rolled off her tongue. “But if you keep holding me so tight you might end up wooing me.” 

Pamela mock glared at Harley and loosened her grip around the girl's waist, receiving a whine from the girl in front of her. 

"Oh, something wrong there Harls?” Pamela asked exaggerating the nickname. 

Harley looked back forward mad that Pam was playing her game now too. 

“I mean, I just…It’s the safest way for you to ride.” Harley has mumbled.

Pam chuckled and shook her head but returned her hands, now placing them palm down in the blondes stomach. "That better? For the safety of course?" Pamela asked her smile spreading as she could feel the blonde squirm underneath her and she started to rub her thumb lightly across the top of the other girl's belly button. 

Suddenly a horn blaring pulled them both from the moment they were sharing. Realizing they probably sat through two light changes. Harley just silently raised up a middle finger to the now blaring Honda behind her and took off toward the side of town Pam told her she lived. 

Xxx

Harley pulled into the Isley driveway and placed her kickstand down. Once the bike was stable Pamela dismounted and took off the helmet Harley had let her borrow. Harley just watched her hair fall past her shoulders looking like she just walked out of a salon. Pamela placed the helmet on the seat she just vacated and looked at the woman in front of her. 

“Thank you for the ride. Tonight turned out to be far more enjoyable than I thought it would be when Selina dragged me out this afternoon.” Pam said exuding her natural confidence that she seemed to sometimes question in the blondes presence. She walked closer to the blonde in front of her and tucked a loose strand of hair that must have been blown during the ride. “You make me blush. No one makes me blush. It is half frustrating and half intriguing. I've just left thinking who are you and where did you come from."

Harley wasn't sure if Pam was saying this stream of unconsciousness accidentally or if this was directly said for the blonde but either way, she was thrilled to have some concrete proof that Pamdefinitely felt this connection between the two of them, and it was just Harley imagining or wishful thinking. 

Deciding to take a leap of faith Harley stepped closer to the redhead. They were now inches apart from being chest to chest. “So why don’t I find a way to keep intriguing you? Let me take you out tomorrow. Maybe I can relieve some of this frustration too?” Harley said winking at the woman was so close she could feel the heat of her skin. 

"I'd like that," Pamela said her eyes a little darker than Harley remembered previously noticing. "If you play your cards right you might get to straddle more than just your bike," Pam said with a wink of her own; determined to not fall into Harley’s hand every time. When she saw the blonde's jaw drop, she made her exit leaving the other girl to drool for a minute before taking off down the street on her motorcycle.


End file.
